Tohru and Ryu Honda
by BlueIronLily
Summary: UPDATED! The sohmas learn Tohru has an identical twin named Ryu, she comes to stay with tohru and shakes things up! What will happen? Read to find out! Sequel to Taken R&R! KyoxTohru :3
1. Chapter 1

HELLO ONCE AGAIN AUDIENCE!

Yes IM BACK WITH ANOTHER STORY! :)

Kyo: Oh god! Another one?

Tohru: Yay! This should be fun!

Shigure: So, whats happening this time?

Well, if you read the last story, we left off with a strange girl named Ryu burst through the door. And she looked just like Tohru! We'll leave it from there….

disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket :'(

* * *

><p>"Tohru?"<p>

"Ryu? What are you-

Before she could finish, the girl claiming to be Ryu, ran to Tohru and gave her a huge hug.

"Thank god, you're okay!" Ryu

Tohru was shocked for a second, then hugged her back. Meanwhile, Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure were all in the background, watching these identical girls hug, and taking a good look at Ryu. She had Tohru's face, hair and height, but she was a bit curvier. She wore a leather jacket with a white t-shirt underneath, ripped jeans, and sneakers. Then after remembering that she just came barreling through the door, they just stood there wondering what in the world was going on.

Ryu released Tohru and then noticed the three guys, looking SUPER lost.

"Uh tohru, i think you better tell these guys who i am before they hurt themselves trying to figure it out…." Ryu said, teasing

"Oh, right." Tohru walked up to the guys

"Kyo, Yuki, Shigure, this is my twin sister, Ryu Honda. Ryu, this is Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure Sohma"

"Whats up?" Ryu

they all stood still in shock, that is until shigure….

"Well well, i was lucky enough to have one pretty highschool girl, but now i have TWO!" shigure

shortly after, he was on the ground, a result of Ryu bashing him in the head

"Watch whatcha say perv! Or i'll kick your balls in till you're choking on 'em! Get me?" Ryu

"Uh….Ryu….please try to be calm…." Tohru

"Well, i gotta say, so far, she doesn't seem to be anything like you tohru, yet she's your sister?" Kyo

"Oh, yeah, it's always been like this. We're opposites, but we're actually very close!" Tohru

"Really, interesting! Well, i think we all would like to get to know this sister of yours. Its Ryu, right?" Yuki

Ryu took a look at Yuki, her breath caught in her throat for a second at his handsome face, but she recovered herself and responded

"Uh, yeah" Ryu said, slightly blushing

"Oh! Why don't i make us some tea and i'll tell you guys more about Ryu!" Tohru

"Sure, i'll help." Kyo said, following tohru into the kitchen

* * *

><p>Later on, everyone was sitting at the kotatsu, each with a piping hot cup of green tea.<p>

"Ryu….so, you and tohru are identical twins?" shigure

"Yep!"

"So, how come we've never heard of you before?"

"Oh….uh…" Tohru suddenly began to feel uncomfortable, Ryu noticed and put a reassuring hand on Tohru's shoulder. Ryu smiled and Tohru smiled back

"It's okay, why don't you just tell them the whole story?" Ryu

Tohru nodded her head, and began a long story…

"From the time we were born, up until middle school, Me and Ryu were always together…

We would go everywhere together, watch the same movies, eat the same food, and so much more. People used to say that we might as well be one person, because we were like each others other halves, and thats the way the world saw us, how we saw each other.

But i remember, besides me and mom, our family wasn't so approving of Ryu…

Because she was always a bit more…..lets call it 'radical' than me, my family thought she was too dangerous and improper. Because no matter how much alike we were and are, Ryu did have a tendency to follow the wrong crowd, especially in middle school. While we were still close, Ryu hung out with the baddest girls in school. They would beat up other kids and steal, and Ryu even told me they had snuck beer into school and skipped class to drink it.

And because of that, my family, didn't want to have anything to do with Ryu…

They would always treat her as an outsider, like she was a random stranger that showed up at the door. I felt bad, but whenever i tried to help her or include her, my family would stop me, if they were to see.

Eventually, they all got so tired of Ryu that they sent her to a reform school for girls, all the way on the other side of the country. Me and mom were against it, but they had already made her go. About a week after that, we got a phone call from the school, Ryu had run away. After that, my family said that i was never allowed to even talk about her. And that was the last time i saw her…."

Tohru was now silently sobbing, Ryu saw this and gave her a comforting hug, tohru hugged back with all she could. They all felt really bad, but there wasn't much that they could do, this was something they had to live with, as sisters, as twins, they knew it wasn't their place to interfere.

After a minute or so, Tohru had calmed herself

"While its true we did have a crappy past, all that matters is that Tohru and I are together again, right?" Ryu

They smiled at each other, and tohru nodded in agreement. Then she looked back, as if she remembered something…

"Speaking of being together again, what made you come back home? And where have you been all this time?" Tohru

"Oh, well, i'll spare you the boring details of my crappy hitchhiking, hobo bunking adventures once i got out of that chauvinistic reform school, but i'll tell ya this…. the reason i came back is because i saw the news report saying that you were kidnapped…" Tohru's eyes widened, she hadn't even thought of this happening..

"I wanted to see you, and make sure you were doing okay, so i came back." Ryu

"Ryu…thank you…" They smiled at each other once again

"But enough about me, so what's been up with you? What did you do after mom died…..?" Ryu

"Wait….you know about that?" Tohru

"Yeah, lets just say word got around, but im okay." Ryu

"Okay. Well, after that i stayed with grandfather…. and uh then i moved in with the sohmas!" Tohru

"Wait, but why? What made you leave his house?" Riyu

"Oh! Uh….well…..uhhh" Tohru

Ryu looked at Tohru and sighed, then turned to the three guys

"What is she not telling me?" Ryu

Shigure smirked and answered

"She left out how she lived in a tent by herself in the woods, then we found out she was living on our property so we just let her stay here and she's been here ever since…." Shigure

Ryu growled and bopped Tohru on the head

"YOU LIVED IN A TENT?" Ryu said standing up

Tohru did the same, lowering her head she nodded

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" Ryu

"I'm sorry! I just didn't wanna bother anyone!" Tohru

"WHY DIDN'T YOU STAY WITH A FRIEND OR SOMETHING?" Ryu

"My friends have too much to worry about! I'd be in the way if i stayed with them!" Tohru

Ryu just groaned in frustration, then calmed herself. She smirked at tohru and ruffled her hair

The guys just watched this whole little display go down. Ryu looked at them and looked questionably.

"So, you guys have been letting my little sister stay here, huh?" Ryu

They all gulped, a bit nervous, what with her mom being dead, they never thought that they would be confronted like this about Tohru

"Shigure, right? Im guessing this is mainly your house?" Ryu

*gulp* "Uh, yes thats right…" Shigure

"Tell me, you've been treating tohru right, haven't you…?" Ryu

"uh-uh" shigure was scared out of his shit!

"Ryu! Calm Down! Yes, the sohmas have been so nice to me! They treat me like a princess! So there's nothing to worry about!" Tohru said, smiling

Ryu looked doubtful, but then saw the honesty in her smile, so she backed off a bit

"But listen, Ryu, if you're back in town, that means your gonna stay here right?" Tohru

"What? No its fine, i can just rent an apartment for a while!" Ryu

The guys all smiled a bit, Ryu is just as selfless as Tohru.

"Come on, you can just stay here" Kyo said, not with an attitude, for once (jk i love you kyo! ^_^)

"Are you sure?" Ryu

They all nodded their heads, and Ryu agreed

"Thank you everyone! This will be wonderful! Come on Ryu! I'll show you to my room, we have so much to catch up on…." Tohru said while pulling Ryu upstairs

"Thanks you guys!" Ryu shouted from her room

They all chuckled, the honda sisters were a perfect pair

* * *

><p>Alright! thats it for the first chapter! Please review, vote on the poll in my profile, subscribe, etc.<p>

IM OUT HOMIE G's!

PEACE, LOVE, FRUITS BASKET

~furubafancentral


	2. Chapter 2

Herro!

Thank GOODNESS i finished this before christmas! SCORE!

**thanks to….**

**littleboo519**

**Esther -chan**

**for the reviews! ^_^**

and can i just say…HOW** F**KING** EXCITED I AM FOR THE HOLIDAYS? ARENT YOU ALL **FREAKIN OUT**?

Kyo: Well we got nothing to look forward to, cuz for some reason you set us in the summer! **(By the way, its the end of August in fruits basket world!)**

Me: Well thats the way i wrote it so shut up!

Tohru: Wow! I cant believe you all have finally met my sister, im so excited for her to start living with me again

Ryu: its good to see you too tohru

Me: Yay! Sista luv! Speaking of which, lets get to the new chapter shall we?

Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket

* * *

><p>"Ryu, you have no idea how happy i am that you're here!" Tohru<p>

"Its great to see you tohru, i almost didn't recognize you, you look so grown up!" Ryu

Tohru blushed a bit. They were both in Tohru's room. Ryu was playing with Tohru's hair, trying different styles and such, and tohru was looking at an old photo album.

"So, tell me more about Shigure, Yuki and Kyo." Ryu

"Okay! Lets see…. Shigure is 27, like he said this was his house before he let Yuki, Kyo, and eventually myself live here, he's also a novelist. He's very kind, smart and funny, he definitely makes me feel at home here."

"Cool, but i think you left out the part where he's a total pervert…" Ryu

"Hehe, i don't know a bout that" Tohru said, optimistically

"So what about that Kyo kid, he seems cool, kinda pissed looking a lot of the time though." Ryu

"Oh, yeah, he's such an amazing person. I know he seems rough around the edges, but underneath, he's actually very nice, sweet, and caring. He just tries to hide that a lot of the time. He also takes martial arts!"

"Oh really, thats pretty cool, but i couldn't help but notice the certain vibe between you two, care to explain?" Ryu

"Oh, well we have been going out for about three months…" Tohru

"What? Oh my f**king god Tohru!" Ryu shouted, shaking the house

"Ryu! Keep it down! And can you not curse every two seconds?" Tohru said, shushing her sister

"God sorry! Anyways, i cant believe you have a boyfriend! Thats awesome!" Ryu

"I know!" Tohru and Ryu squealed at their happiness

"haha, so um what about that yuki kid, he seems okay." Ryu said, slightly blushing, Tohru noticed immediately

"Oh my gosh…" Tohru

"What?" Ryu

"You like Yuki!" Tohru said, getting excited

"WHAT?" Ryu

"Ryu, your blushing, and i saw you were when you first met him OH MY GOD YOU LIKE HIM!" Tohru

Ryu shushed Tohru and calmed her down a bit before speaking

"Okay, maybe i like him…..a little.." Ryu

"EEEEE! I knew it!" Tohru

"Shut up! So, whats he like?" Ryu

"Yuki? Well, he is a bit shy, but he's very sweet. He is in the same grade as me and he's the school's student council president. I think you two would be cute together!" Tohru

"Maybe.." Ryu said, blushing and slightly smiling

After a while, Ryu stopped playing with tohru's hair to look around her room. While tohru pulled out the last of her homework she had to do before fall break was over tomorrow. Ryu noticed and her curiosity got the better of her

"Tohru, whatcha workin on?"

"Some last minute homework- hey, i just thought of something. What about school Ryu? Have you been to a school? Or did you stop attending for good once you left the reform school?"

"No actually, when my friend took me in and let me stay at her apartment, she made me go to school, but i cant necessarily go back now, i dropped out so i could come home."

Tohru smiled a bit, but then got serious

"Well then, i'm not gonna let you sit around here alone, so lets go to my school and i can register you!" Tohru

"Wait, but don't i have to wait for like the start of the next semester or whatever?" Ryu

"Usually, but not at our school. Kinda strange huh?" Tohru

"Ah whatever, but listen tohru, you really don't have to go through all this trouble for me…" Ryu

"Don't be silly Ryu, i want to, besides, it'll be so fun going to school together again, and you can see Uo and Hana!" Tohru

"Oh, they still talk to you? I remember them, we were all great friends when we were in middle school, you think they'll remember me?" Ryu

"Definitely, come on, lets go register you!" Tohru said as she grabbed her bag

Ryu did the same and they headed towards the door before kyo noticed and asked where they were going

"Oh, we're just going to register Ryu as a new student at school! We should be back in around 2 to 3 hours." Tohru

Kyo looked concerned, then became serious

"Okay, im gonna go with you." Kyo

"What? But kyo, really you don't have to we'll be fi-

"Tohru…"

Kyo took tohrus cheeks in his hands and pulled her close to his face, she was blushing madly, and he looked her right in the eyes

"Tohru…i already lost you once when you got kidnapped, im never going to let anything happen to you again, and as much as i trust that your sister will keep you safe, i would feel a lot better if you let me go with you..just in case."

Tohru was shocked for a second, then smiled sweetly. She kissed kyo lightly on the lips and agreed to let him come, Ryu smiled at her sister's newly found happiness. Kyo went to go get his jacket, they all got their shoes on and headed out the door

Eventually they had made it to the middle of town. People on the streets recognized Ryu, and rumors started flying

"Oh my gosh, is that Ryu Honda?"

"Yeah, Tohru's sister, what's she doing here?"

"Aw shit! She's scarier then i remembered!"

"I heard she killed a guy!"

"I heard she got pregnant then had an abortion!"

With every comment, Ryu got more and more annoyed, she felt like punching anyone in her way. But her sister was here, and since Ryu knew that she would be unhappy, she just ignored them and walked on.

"Ryu, do you wanna try walking through another part of town, i people look like they're about ready to run for their lives..."

"Thats not a problem, but youre right, we cant come through here, i see some people calling the cops."

"The cops, damn! What did youre sister ever do?" Kyo said, looking at Tohru

"Lets just say i did some stuff in middle school im not proud of, come on, we'll cut through this alleyway here, i think we can fin another way there." Kyo and Tohru agreed

* * *

><p>They eventually had to walk through a very empty part of the city, filled with abandoned buildings and dark alleys, then someone in particular shows up…<p>

"Well well well, Ryu, its been years…" a scratchy and suspicious voice said. Ryu turned and saw this huge, very muscular man in front of her, and just smirked

"Demon, it has been a while…. so, whatcha want? For me to kick your ass again?" Ryu

"You can try.." the man said, teasing Ryu

Ryu punched the guy in the face. He growled and returned with a powerful kick to Ryu's stomach

"I've been prepping, waiting for you to come back…you little bitch" he spat as he kicked her in the head and stomach again and again. She laid on the ground, in pain. Tohru saw her sister in despair, and ran to her side, Kyo stood where he was, angered by this son of a bitch

"Ryu! Ryu are you okay?" Tohru said as she kneeled down to her

Demon saw Tohru, and chuckled

"Woah, now who is this pretty thing Ryu? Is this the sister i've heard so much about?" He said as he walked towards tohru

"Get…away tohru….he's dangerous…" Ryu said, still recovering from the beatings. Tohru didn't listen, and stayed with her sister, unfortunately, that was a dangerous choice for tohru. The man pulled Tohru to her feet by her hair and leaned in real close, kyo saw this, and immediately became enraged

"Say….you're a pretty little thing, aren't ya-"

"HEY ASSHOLE!"

Demon turned to see kyo, walking towards him

"I suggest you put my girlfriend down, and get the hell out of here. get me?" kyo

He laughed

"Oh, she's your girlfriend?" Demon said, teasing kyo

"Well i guess i shouldn't do this…" The man pulled tohrus face towards his, and he slowly licked her ear, tohru looked like she was ready to cry, and kyo was instantly ready to beat the living shit out of him. The one thing he got angry about the most, was when other guys touched Tohru… **(:3)**

"YOU BASTARD!"

Kyo ran towards Demon and punched him right in the nose. Demon fled backwards down the alley, taking tohru with him, she managed to stop on her feet, but Demon had fled into a bunch of garbage cans and trash.

"Tohru? Are you okay?" Kyo called out to her

"Tohru turned to look at Kyo, with tears in her eyes. She ran to him and without thinking, hugged him with all her might. A poof was heard and tohru was holding a cute orange kitty

Tohru looked at kyo, then hugged him again

"Im sorry kyo, i just.."

"I know, its alright, no one saw- oh crap…"

Kyo turned his head to see Ryu, standing there in shock, seeing as her friend had suddenly changed into a cat

Tohru was confused at first why kyo looked so freaked out, then she also remembered her sister was right there..

"Ryu, i-"

"aww crap…"

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?"

* * *

><p>And there we go!<p>

I just LOVE writing cliffhangers! :)

So thanks for reading! remember to

REVIEW

FAVORITE

etc…

and i probs wont be updating until after christmas so ill say it now..

HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO ALL!

:)

PEACE, LOVE, FRUITS BASKET

~furubafancentral


	3. Chapter 3

Howdy y'all!

sorry for the late update but heres the next chapter!

**Thanks to:**

**xRainbowNinjax**

**starstorm72**

**Esther -chan**

**Red Kisses and Dark Secrets**

**For all of your reviews! You guys rock my socks off!**

Kyo: Who says that?

Me: Kyo, i love you to death but SHUT UP!

Kyo: . . . .

Ryu: So wait, how come kyo changed into a cat….?

Tohru: Uh, well

Me: You'll find out in 3….2…..1!

disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket or any of its characters

* * *

><p>Kyo and Tohru were wide eyed as they had just realized that Ryu just witnessed Kyo transform into a cat.<p>

"WHA-WHA-WHA…." Ryu

"Ryu, let me expl-"

"OH MY GOD KYO JUST TURNED INTO A-" Ryu was silenced as tohru's hand was placed over her mouth

"Ryu please! You have to be calm! Now i'll explain whats going on after we find a safe place to hide and kyo changes back, okay?"

Ryu didn't really know anything right now, she was so freaked, so she just followed tohru. Tohru ran down the street holding a furry kyo and his clothes, with Ryu dizzily following.

She eventually stopped at an abandoned building, she stepped in through the open window and pulled Ryu inside

"Okay kyo, we'll hide out here until you change back" Tohru

"Thanks Tohru-" Kyo

"NOW CAN SOMEONE EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?" Ryu

Tohru looked at kyo, as if to ask permission, he nodded and tohru walked over to her sister

"You see Ryu, the sohma family bears a curse…" Tohru

Ryu's eyes widened a bit

"Whenever the sohmas are hugged by the opposite sex, or when they are under too much stress, they transform into the twelve animals of the zodiac, plus the cat." Tohru

Ryu looked dumbfounded "Seriously? So wait, does that mean Yuki and Shigure have the curse too?"

"Yes, while Kyo is the cat, Yuki and Shigure are the rat and the dog."

Ryu backed into the nearest wall and slid to the floor

"Oh! Ryu are you okay? That was probably a lot to take in just now, are you going to pass out?"

"I-I'm fine….i just…." Ryu said, trying to retain control of her head

"So, is there anything else i should know-"

Ryu was interrupted with a large POOF, and then stood a now naked, kyo

"AAAAAHHHH!" Tohru and Ryu screamed in unison as they turned away

"Oh, Ryu, there is also the fact that whenever they change back, they're-" Tohru

"Naked? Yeah i see that NOW.." Ryu

Eventually Kyo had finished putting his clothes on and tapped tohru on the shoulder

"uh-Tohru, im done. We should get outta here before we get in trouble."

Tohru beamed at him, making kyo blush a bit

"Mhmm, thats a good idea!"

Kyo smiled as he helped her up, and ryu also stood.

"So…umm-" kyo started

"you know what, how bout we just get the registrating stuff outta the way and then we'll talk, i need a minute to get back some of my already lost mind.." Ryu

Kyo and Tohru nodded in understanding and they all walked to the school.

* * *

><p>Eventually they were all on the way back to the house and they had just registered Ryu to start attending high school once again. Kyo was carrying her uniform for her.<p>

"So, back to this curse thing, since there are 12 members of the zodiac and the cat, that means there are 10 other people in the sohma family curse?"

"Yes, but there is also the god, akito, but uh…" Tohru

"You don't need to know anything about that asshole!" Kyo

"Oh….okay?" Ryu said, questioningly "But you know who i do wanna meet? The Dragon! Cuz come on! Turning into a badass dragon must be the coolest thing ever!" Ryu said

Kyo snickered at her comment

"What? Whats so funny?" Ryu

"Uh, nothing, lets just get back to the house.." Tohru said, trying to avoid the subject

* * *

><p>Once the three reached the house, they were all in for a big surprise<p>

They walked through the door to find all of the sohmas there, waiting in anticipation, well…most of them anyway (were anticipated that is..)

"Tohru! Kyo! Your here!" Momiji yelled as he ran up to them, tohru beamed a bright smile, while kyo just looked annoyed. "Ryu, this is Momiji Sohma" tohru said, introducing her friend. As momiji jumped up and down in excitement, ryu chuckled at his energy

"Wow, is this kid on a red bull surge or what?" Ryu said, making kyo smile a bit at the comment

"So, you're Tohru's sister we've heard about, right?" Momiji

"Uh, yeah im Ryu. You've heard of me?" Ryu

"Well sure i have! Shigure called all of us over so we could meet you!" Momiji said

"Shigure…." Kyo said, annoyed

"Oh come now kyo! No need to be upset! Once i told Aya he was curious to know who she was, then momiji and kisa, and before i knew it everyone wanted to come over!" Shigure

"Believe me, miss honda, i tried to talk him out of it…" Yuki

"Oh, well im fine with it, as long as Ryu is…" Tohru said looking pleadingly at her sister, how could she say no? Plus she had been curious to get to know the sohmas after hearing about the curse, so she let it slide

Tohru made some tea for everyone as they gathered in the living room, afterwards, tohru introduced all of them to her sister

"Okay, you've met momiji before…." Tohru

"But wait, is he cursed too?" Ryu

They all looked shocked at Ryu's mentioning of the curse

"Oh, um Ryu knows about the curse everyone, but its okay, she wont tell anybody.."

They all looked relieved. In the past they would have worried about what akito would do, but because he's, well, in JAIL now, he's not a problem anymore…

(If your confused, you haven't read "Taken", so do that now!)

"Okay, to start, this is Kisa, she's the year of the tiger!" Tohru

"Its nice to meet you.." Kisa

Ryu couldn't help but smile at Kisa's innocence, it reminded her of Tohru…

"And this is Hiro, he's the sheep!" Torhu

"Whatever…." Hiro

"WOW, someone here needs to be taught a less-" Ryu

"AH! Ryu please don't hurt him…" Tohru said, keeping a restraining hold on her sisters shoulder

" Uh, anyway, this over here is Kagura, she turns into the boar!" Tohru

"Nice ta meet ya!" Kagura said

"Yeah, nice to meet you to" Ryu said

"Then there's Haru, he's the year of the cow!"

"Hello, miss ryu.." Haru

"Sup dude, nice hair" Ryu said, lightly chuckling as haru smiled a bit at her comment

"Then there is Ritsu, he's the year of the monkey!" Tohru

"Its very nice to meet you.." Ritsu

"Im sorry, Tohru, did you say he?" Ryu said, confused from the fact that he was wearing a womans kimono

"OH NO! IM SO SORRY! I'VE CONFUSED YOU, IM TERRIBLY SORRY ILL GO PUT ON SOMETHING ELSE RIGHT NO-" Ritsu was cut off from his screaming as Shigure poked her in the side

"Okay?" Ryu said, even more confused, and a bit freaked out

"Right, well moving on!" Tohru said, sweatdropping

"This is Hatori, he is the dragon!" Tohru

"Oh Tohru, can you hug him? I wanna see him turn into a dragon!" Ryu

A lot of them snickered, as Hatori just gave a scary glare to all that did

"What? I wanna see-" Ryu

"OKAY! This over here is Ayame, he turns into the snake!" Tohru said, trying to avoid the matter

"A pleasure!" Ayame

"Yeah, nice to meet you.." Ryu said, still trying to figure out his odd character. Ayame leaned in so he was whispering in shigures ear

"I cant believe it Shigure! You actually get to live with TWO fair maidens! How lucky!" Ayame said, excited

"Oh Aya, you have no idea…." Shigure said, sweatdropping

"now, this is Rin, the horse!" Tohru

"Sup? I like your leather jacket.." Rin

"Thanks, i like your choker.." Ryu

Something told the sohmas that Ryu and Rin would probably get along alright….

"And last but not least, this is Kureno, he's the year of the rooster

"Its very nice to meet you Miss Ryu…" Kureno

"Yeah, you too, its been really nice meeting all of you!" Ryu said

* * *

><p>After everyone had left, everybody was exhausted, so they all decided it was time for bed. Ryu was in Tohru's room, already asleep, while Tohru decided to stay up a little longer…to meet with Kyo on the roof<p>

She climbed up the ladder to see Kyo, lying down and admiring the stars. She loved the way his orange hair glowed under the light of the moon, he looked heavenly…

She then stepped up onto the roof, making kyo jump a bit, but once he saw it was Tohru, he smiled and moved closer to her

"Hey, what are you doing up here? Shouldn't you be in bed?" Kyo said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders to keep her warm in the windy night

"Well, with all the commotion we didn't get a lot of time together, so i thought id lay here with you for a while.." Tohru said as she stared into kyo's eyes and smiled

He smiled right back at her "Im glad you did.." Kyo

He then brought his hand to her chin and tilted her head as he leaned in and kissed her passionately

Tohru immediately kissed back. Kyo brought his hands to tangle through her hair, and Tohru clung to the back of his shirt

Kyo then leaned down so that she was lying on her back as he kissed her. She smiled in appreciation. A moment later he licked her bottom lip with his tongue, he wasn't planning on the kiss going this far, but Tohru's beauty completely mesmerized him to the point where he couldn't think. He thought she would push away, thinking he was going to fast, but surprisingly, she opened her mouth for him gaining him access into her mouth.

His tongue caressed hers and he covered every last corner. Eventually he pulled away and sat up, letting tohru do the same

"That was…" Kyo

"amazing…" Tohru finished for him, smiling and caressing her lips, lingering of their kiss.

He smiled at her and kissed her hair

"You should probably be getting to bed, we start school again tomorrow…" Kyo said, still smiling

"Alright, goodnight kyo…" Tohru said as she stood up and started to climb down the ladder, but before climbing back inside popped her head back up

"…I love you, Kyo" Tohru said sweetly

Kyo looked back at her and smiled

"I love you, Tohru"

* * *

><p>AAAAAWWWWWW! XD<p>

They are SO DAMN CUTE!

ah…. ANYWAY

sorry about taking so long but ya know, new years and stuffs…. but thanks for reading!

**Remember to**

**REVIEW**

**FAVORITE**

**VOTE ON MY POLL**

**etc.**

Thanks for reading! Until next update!

PEACE, LOVE, FRUITS BASKET

~furubafancentral


	4. Chapter 4

Greetings!

Here is another chapter of the oh so lovable "Tohru and Ryu Honda"!

thanks to:

Esther -chan

Purple Dragon Ranger

littleboo519

thanks for your reviews on the last chapter! They all made me smile! :)

disclaimer: i do not own fruits basket (but i do own Ryu! hehehehe!)

Ryu: creepy….

* * *

><p>Its a sunny monday morning, but today was no ordinary monday….today was the day Ryu joined Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki to school. Shigure was already up and reading his paper, Kyo was awake and ready, as well as Yuki. Tohru was ready also, now if only she could get her stubborn sister out of bed…<p>

"Ryu! Come on you have to go!"

"Ugh! I don't wanna!" Ryu said, still sleepy and in bed

"Ryu, please! I told Uo and Hana and they're really excited to see you!" Tohru

"Tell them to come here then cuz i aint moving!" Ryu

Tohru was once again going to say something, when she heard a knock at her door, she opened to to find Kyo

"Morning" Kyo said smiling before pecking tohru on the forehead

Tohru giggled and responded "Good morning!"

"So you and Ryu ready to go?" Kyo said

"Well i am….but uh…" Tohru said as she and Kyo looked at her sister, still in bed.

"Well, we gotta get her up soon, we have to leave at 5:30…" Kyo

"I know, what am i gonna do- wait…." Tohru smiled slightly, with a small bit of mischief

"What?" Kyo said, not following

"Kyo, do you have a radio?" Tohru said

"Uh, sorry no, but i think Yuki does…" Kyo said, a bit annoyed thinking of Yuki

"Ok! I'll be right back!" Tohru said as she ran down to Yuki's room

A moment later she returned with a small radio and with Yuki following behind her

"uh miss honda, why exactly do you need a radio?" Yuki said

"This.." Tohru said as she pointed to it "Is gonna get Ryu up for me!" Tohru continued

The guys looked very confused, but Tohru continued with her little plan. She went into her room, and dug through one of the drawers in her dresser. She eventually pulled out a CD, it had no cover, but there was some small print on it, but the boys couldn't read it

Tohru then faced her sister, CD and radio in hand

"Ryu, im giving you one last chance to get out of bed or im gonna have to do something drastic…" Tohri said, determined

Ryu scoffed "Oh please, i can take anything you throw at me, bring it!" She said as she turned herself towards the wall

Tohru sighed, then walked to the door and looked at Kyo and Yuki

"You guys should probably not stand there, i would move down the hall now, or you'll probably regret it…"

They were even more confused now, but they thought 'whats the harm?' and moved to the end of the hallway and watched tohru's door from there

"Okay, be ready guys….." Tohru said, as she slipped back into her room

Kyo and Yuki couldn't help but wonder "ready for what?"

A moment later, they heard a shout from Tohru and Ryu's room

"Okay Ryu! You've given me no choice!" Tohru exclaimed

The boys gave each other a look then turned back to the room

They suddenly heard a familiar tune, but they couldn't identify it for sure

'Oh baby, baby…" the lyrics started

"No…NOOOOOOO!" They heard form her room over the music

Suddenly The door to their room was kicked down and Ryu was running down the hall to the bathroom in her nightgown while screaming

"ALRIGHT I'LL FUCKING GET READY NOW TURN THAT UGLY, TALENTLESS BITCH OFF!"

Ryu slammed the door to bathroom, then she starting to brush her teeth, Yuki and Kyo stood motionless in the hall, and mouths gapping wondering what in the world just happened

Tohru then merrily skipped out of her room giggling and approached the two

"Tohru, what in the world did you do?" Kyo asked

Tohru did not answer, but instead hit the play button on the radio, and the song started again

'Oh baby baby

how was i supposed to know…'

"AAAAAHHHHH I SAID TURN THAT SHIT OFF!" Ryu screamed loudly immediately

Tohru giggled again and hit the pause button.

"Wait, thats Britney Spears, Correct?" Yuki asked

"Yep! And Ryu would rather die then listen to her! I forgot that this was an old trick me and mom would use on her when she was stubborn in the morning!" Tohru said

Kyo and Yuki were a bit surprised at the smart and conniving plan tohru had hatched, but at the same time, impressed.

* * *

><p>After that, everyone continued their mooring as they usually did until the gang left for their first day of school after the summer break. They were all in their usual uniforms, Tohru had half her hair tied back in a ribbon, while Ryu had her hair in a sloppy bun. They were on their way to school as Kyo had his arm around Tohru while Ryu and Yuki were right next to them.<p>

"I cant believe you used Britney Spears against me…you're sick!" Ryu said, grumpy

"Look, im very sorry i had to go there, but you were being difficult so HAD to get you up SOME how…" Tohru said, now looking a bit guilty

*sigh*" Whatever, its fine. okay? Don't beat yourself up….lets just get to school…" Ryu said

"Mhmm!" Tohru said, now smiling

"So, are you excited to be going to school after so long Miss Ryu?" Yuki

"I don't know, i guess…its just that im probably going to run into some people i really don't wanna see…." Ryu

"What do you mean?" Kyo

"Well, like i told you guys, Ryu was in a gang when she was in middle school, and she's was switching from various gangs since then, or at least thats what she told me."

"So, some angry members from old gangs?" Kyo said

"Yep….so lets just say im not TOO eager about today…" Ryu

* * *

><p>Eventually they reached the school and met up with Momiji and Haru<p>

"Oh hi Ryu! I didn't know you were starting school here! Thats great!"

Ryu leaned in towards tohru

"Umm, shouldn't the kid be in elementary school?" Ryu said, suspicious

"eheh, um actually momiji is only a year younger than all of us, the same age as Haru..." Tohru

"What? Are you for real?" Ryu shouted

"Yep, im a second-year here!" momiji shouted while giggling

"WOW, thats wierd…" Ryu

then suddenly, an enraged voice exclaimed

"That kids not the only one who's gonna need help you bitch!"

Ryu went wide eyed as she recognized that voice. She turned around and saw a tall, red head staring angrily at her

Ryu then closed her eyes and chuckled

"Lookey here, my favorite little slut from the gutter, Asuka Mori…"

Tohru, Kyo and the others all looked back and forth from this "Asuka" to Ryu

"Grr….Ryu Honda, you got alotta nerve shown your face around here after what you did!" Shouted Asuka

"*sigh* gee, on my way here i was praying you would already be dead…but i guess ill have to kill you myself…" Ryu snarled

Asuka growled again and charged towards Ryu, attempting to kick her in the face. But before she could make impact, Ryu had grabbed her ankle. She twisted it making Asuka fall to the ground where they both continued to fight

"Ryu! Please stop this!" Tohru shouted over the other thousand kids screaming "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!". Tohru began to feel scared for her sister, Kyo saw this and held her hand. She didn't look back at him, but she tightly gripped his hand back

Suddenly a voice shouted over the crowd

"HEY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING? YOU TWO CUT IT OUT!"

Tohru looked up to see her friend Hana ordering everyone to leave the hall, while Uo was pulling Asuka and Ryu apart

"Guys! Cut it out! Fighting like this is stupid!" Uo yelled as she tore the two of them apart

They both finally gave in and Asuka walked away silently. Ryu stood there, glaring at her back, until she was given a hard pat on the back, she turned around to see her old friend from middle school, Uo.

"Man Ryu! You still know how to pick fights wherever you even now!" Uo exclaimed

Ryu looked wide eyed from seeing her old friend, then smiled.

"But still, its really good to see you…." Uo said, smiling

"Same, i've missed those days when you, me, Tohru and Hana would all hang out" Ryu said, smiling as well

"We should all go out to that arcade in tokyo like we used to!" Tohru said, excited

"Aw yeah! I loved that place, great idea!" Uo shouted

"Yes, that sounds like a lot of fun, only maybe this time, we should bring Kyo and Yuki…." Hana said

Kyo and Yuki turned their heads at the sound of their names

"Yeah! Id love to beat Kyo at air hockey!" Ryu said

"Oh wait! Tohru! Ryu! I forgot to talk to you guys about something!" Momiji said running towards the girls

"Well it looks like we're out of the loop, we're gonna go to class, we'll meet up at lunch, okay?" Uo said

"Yes! See you later!" Tohru shouted as her friends walked away. After that, Ryu and Tohru turned their attention back on Momiji

"I forgot to mention that all of the sohmas are going to the hot springs this weekend, you two will come right?" momiji asked with pleading eyes

"hang on…" Kyo said as he bopped momiji on the head "When did you plan this?"

"Just this morning!" momiji giggled

"YOU DONT EVEN KNOW IF WE"LL ALL BE ABLE TO GO!" kyo said, annoyed

"Aww! But it'll be a lot o fun! Haru already said he'd go! And i know you'll come Kyo because Tohru is going!" Momiji cried

Kyo was just getting more and more annoyed by the second…

"So? Will you two come?" momiji asked

"Well, im fine with it, Ryu?" Tohru said, looking at her sister

Ryu was about to decline,when she looked over at Yuki, he seemed to be looking at her, waiting for an answer. She couldn't put her finger on it, but there was something about the way he looked at her….

She blushed a bit at his staring and lowered her head to the floor to avoid any mocking

"Uh…sure.." Ryu said

"YAY!" momiji cheered

"Well, i guess im going too.." Yuki said, looking at Ryu. At this she blushed once again and turned her head slightly

"This will be a lot of fun! Won't it Ryu?" Tohru said, looking at her

she saw Tohru's excitement and smiled

"Yeah, it will…"

* * *

><p>Well! Thats it! (sorry if it kinda sucked, but whatevs!)<p>

Thanks so much for reading!

remember to:

REVIEW

FAVORITE

VOTE ON MY POLL!

etc.

hasta luego mis amigos! (ay yay yay! ^_^)

PEACE, LOVE, FRUITS BASKET

~furubafancentral


	5. Chapter 5

hellos to you all!

Yes! I have risen from the dead and im back with another update! Sooooo sorry it took so long! I had midterms and a HUGE project and etc…

but anyway!

Thanks to:

Purple Dragon Ranger

littleboo519

for your reviews! I love getting reviews! They always make me smile! ^u^

here's the next chapter!

disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket TTnTT

* * *

><p>It was now a late friday afternoon. The kids had returned home from school only an hour and a half ago. They had packed up their stuff and was waiting for the bus to come pick them up along with the other sohmas. They were all relaxing in the living room, until Ryu walked in that is...<p>

"Hey Tohru, you got any tampons i can borrow?" Ryu said

Everyone in the room blushed, except for shigure, who just got a pervish look on his face...

"Ryu, is now really the time...i mean to talk about this" Tohru said, blushing madly

"Ugh, look id look for them but i need them NOW..." Ryu

Tohru just blushed and walked over to her sister and whispered where her stash was, before her sister said anything even more inappropriate...

After that little event, and when everyone ha calmed down, Ryu started up some conversation again

"So where is this hot spring momiji rambled about?" Ryu

"Oh, its about two hours away from here, an hour and a half from the main sohma estate!" Tohru responded cheerfully

"Main Estate?" Ryu

"Oh, thats right, Tohru might not have told you this, but we have such a large and extended family, in order to keep us closer, almost all the sohmas live together in one very large estate, thats about a half an hour away from here" Shigure explained

"WHAT? Holy shit! Thats crazy!" Ryu burst

"Uh Ryu, please, could you not…" Tohru said, sweat dropping

"Oh sorry…lost my cool for a moment….but still-!" Ryu

She was interrupted as Rin came into the living room

"Okay, lets go! Everyones waiting!" Rin demanded

"Alright, we're common! Ready Tohru?" Kyo asked

"Yep! Lets go!" Tohru said, smiling

immediately everyone picked up their bags and followed Rin out to their bus…

A while later, they had finally arrived at the hot springs. A lot of the sohmas had accompanied even at the last minute. Along with Tohru, Ryu, Kyo, Yuki, Shigure, Momiji and Haru and Rin, Ayame, Hatori, Kisa, Hiro, and Kagura also came along. They were all getting off of the bus and stopping at the front entrance

"Welcome all of you!" The, as momiji would say, "Hot spring lady" said

"Im guessing she's the hostess? But she looks a little…how do i put it…'tired' " Ryu said, the last part more to herself

"Yep! She's a sohma too! In fact, the sohmas own this whoooole hot spring!" momiji cheered

Ryu immediately got a disbelieving look on her face and turned to face everyone

". . . . Its annoying how loaded you guys are. . . " Ryu

"Loaded?" Kisa said in confusion

"Well, why don't we all go in, shall we?" Shigure suggested. Everyone agreed and they all headed inside. Once they reached the front lobby, there was a large poster put up with all of their room assignments

the list went as follows:

Room A12- Tohru, Ryu, Kisa, Kagura, Rin

Room A24- Kyo, Yuki, Haru, Momiji, Hiro

Room A36- Ayame, Hatori, Shigure

"Dammit, i have to share a room with that damn rat…" Kyo groaned, as he saw the board

"Well, im not too eager about it either, stupid cat…" Yuki snarled as he grabbed his key and went ahead to his room.

Before Kyo could flip out and chase after him, someone grabbed his jacket turned to see Tohru, and she was blushing like crazy.

"Um, Kyo, do you think later tonight….we could do something? Just you and me? Because, well, we haven't gotten a lot of alone time lately….but if you are busy i-" Tohru was interrupted as kyo kissed her lips

When he broke away, he smiled at her "i'd love that, i'll stop by your room at around 6:30 and we can take a walk, sound good?" Kyo said

Tohru smiled and eagerly agreed, after that, they both got their room keys and headed to their own rooms, holding hands on the way there.

* * *

><p>about an hour after that, everyone had settled in their rooms. Meanwhile, In the girls room….<p>

"Hey guys, how about we all go for a dip in the hot spring?" Kagura suggested

"Oh, that sounds nice!" Tohru

"Yeah lets do it!" Ryu said, pumping her fist up ecstatically

"Kisa? You wanna come" Tohru said to the little girl, she smiled and nodded her head in agreement

"What about you Rin? You comin'?" Ryu spoke to Rin

"Fine, i don't care" Rin said

And with that, they all grabbed a towel and headed to the women's hot spring. Once there, they all stripped of their robes and sat in the hot water

"Ah~! this is great!" Ryu

"uh huh! Its nice to relax every once in a while!" Kagura

They all sat in silence for a moment, until Ryu looked at Tohru and got a slightly surprised look on her face

"Wow Tohru, i cant believe how much you've grown!" Ryu said, looking at her sister

"What do you mean?" Tohru said, blushing

"In middle school, i remember you were the tiniest thing! You've definitely grown a lot since the last time i saw you" Ryu said, smiling

Tohru smiled back at her sister "Thanks! You have too!"

"So Tohru, tell me, what size are you now? Your boobs look twice as big as i remember…"

"WHAAAAT?" All the other girls shouted in shock, except for Kagura

"WHA-WHA_WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Tohru said, blushing like mad

"Oh come on! All of you! You cant be so sensitive to talking about things like this! We're all girls so its perfectly normal to talk about things like this! So tohru, are you gonna tell me?" Ryu

"Uh, well, thats privileged information…" Tohru

"Oh come on! Tell us!" Kagura exclaimed

"Why are you encouraging her….?" Rin groaned in annoyance

"Oh come on Rin! This is classic girl talk! Plus its interesting!" Kagura

"Well Tohru, if you're not gonna tell me, im gonna have to find out myself…" Ryu said, playfully

"What do you me-AAAAAAHHHH! RYYUUUU!" Tohru exclaimed, as her own twin sister was grabbing at her chest!

"Sissy?" Kisa exclaimed, worried because tohru looked so red that she might explode

"Oh my god!" Rin exclaimed at Ryu's actions

Kagura was just getting fired up with all of the excitement "Hahaha! Well what's her size? Can you tell?"

"Ryu! PLEASE GET OFF OF MY…CHEST!" Tohru

"Oh come on! Just hold still so i can see what size you are! You clearly aren't gonna tell me!" Ryu shouted

"Please get off of sissy!" Kisa said as loud as she could, blushing

"My god, if Ayame and Shigure were here right now…" Rin said, massaging her temples in frustration

But little did she, or the other girls, know…. All of the guys had decided to take a dip in the hot springs as well. In fact, they were bathing in the one RIGHT next to the girls, and they could hear everything that was going on since they first walked in

They were all shocked at the events they heard were occurring on the other side of the large fence. Kyo, Yuki, and Hiro all just sat wide eyed and blushed, not saying anything. Hatori was holding back his blush and tried to keep his composure, and Haru seemed to be dazed off while blushing slightly. But Ayame and Shigure…

"This is highly inappropriate!" Ayame

"I agree, don't you think they'd have some manners!" Shigure

Everyone looked wide eyed and mouth gaping at the two. They seemed to have completely switched personalities…

"To think they wouldn't invite us to bathe with them! I'll just have to go over there and invite myself!" Shigure

"Ah yes! I will go too!" Ayame

As they were sneaking towards the door, Kyo and Yuki knocked them to the ground and wailed on them

"You sick perverts…!" They both snarled as they punched their faces a couple last times

Just as they dragged their bodies back to the water, their attentions were once again torn towards the conversation between the girls next door….

"Ah ha! Its 36C! As i suspected!" Ryu shouted, way to loudly… the guys all blushed

"Please…..don't ever do that again, Ryu…." Tohru said, covering her chest and shaking slightly from all that trauma

"Oh come on Tohru! Lighten up! Its just me! Your sister! Its not like Kyo did it!" Ryu

"Oh come on Ryu! Why would Kyo! Its not like he LOVES her or anything!" Kagura shouted

Everyone, even the guys eyes went wide as they just heard her statement

"Uh….i thought you knew…." Ryu said

"Knew wha-" Kagura stopped herself, as she realized what they meant

"Y-you mean…you and Kyo are…." Kagura said, her voice shaking, tears coming into her eyes

"Wait! Kagura! I thought you knew already!" Tohru said, instantly feeling guilty

"Yeah, with the way Kyo smothers Tohru all the time…" Ryu

"…You think she'd notice it by now..." Rin finished

"I…i cant believe this…." Kagura started crying

"Kagura..im…" Tohru went and reached her hand out to touch her shoulder, but out of nowhere, Kagura slapped her hand away and slapped her hard in the face. Tohru then started to fall into the water, she got hit hard...

"Sissy!" Kisa

"Tohru! Are you okay?" Ryu shouted as she went to catch her falling sister

Kyo and the other guys listened in worry, wondering what was going on. Kyo was especially worried, he heard a slap, then everyone yelled for tohru. He wanted to go to her at that moment, but thinking that its not the right time….(for obvious reasons..)

"Kagura! What the hell!" Rin shouted

She didn't say anything, she just got out of the spring, put on her robe, and left

"Lets get her inside….i'll talk to Kagura later…Tohru needs to rest." Rin

"You're right, help me with the door and i'll take her to the room…" Ryu

Kyo slightly groaned from hearing all of this drama, not only was Tohru going to be upset about all of this, but we would probably be in for a BRUTAL mauling later. But for that moment, he just got out of the spring and went to go change so he could go see his girlfriend...

* * *

><p>OOOOH! Girl drama! Bet ya'll didn't see THAT coming!<p>

So thanks so much for reading! Again, REALLY sorry about taking so long to update!

REMEMBER TO:

REVIEW

FAVORITE

VOTE ON MY POLL!

well, until next time!

PEACE, LOVE, FRUITS BASKET

~furubafancentral


	6. Chapter 6

In the words of Ritsu Sohma….. **IM SOOOOO SORRY!**

I have been SWAMPED in all this shit and i don't have a lot of time lately, so its hard to get to edit this story, but don't u worry, im not giving up on it! ^_^

**THANKS TO:**

**littleboo519**

**Purple Dragon Ranger**

**Red Kisses And Dark Secrets**

**Esther -chan**

**For your splendiferous reviews! Arigatou!**

kk i don't wanna waste anyone elses time so heres the next chapter:

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters portrayed in this, except for Ryu ^_^

* * *

><p>Tohru was resting in her room. She had passed out after that brutal blow to the face from Kagura. As she laid on her bed, looking ever so fragile, Kyo was sitting next to her resting form, waiting for her to open her eyes. As he waited, he wondered what they would do about Kagura…<p>

'I cant believe she hit her...' he thought as he absentmindedly stroked her hair

'And i also cant believe she didn't know we were together before, how could every single sohma know and not her? That woman is strange…..still, i feel kind of bad, she seemed pretty upset when she heard the news… I wonder what we can do…'

After a few more moments of thought, he felt movement underneath him. He look at Tohru to find that she was waking up, he threw all of his attention onto her. She slowly opened her eyes to find her loving boyfriend, looking at her with concern in his eyes, and smiled at him.

"Hey Kyo…"

"Hi Tohru, are you feeling okay?"

"Umm, i guess, my head really hurts though…what happened again?"

Kyo took the time to explain everything that had happened in the hot springs (of course leaving out the "inappropriate" parts, hoping she had forgotten that….) Needless to say, Tohru looked deeply upset when he finished explaining. Tears started to form in her eyes.

"Oh Kyo, i never meant to hurt Kagura! I thought she knew! Im such a fool for not realizing this sooner!" Tohru

"Hey, don't talk like that…" he said softly, almost a whisper "…I didn't think of how she would feel either, and i know you would never want to hurt her, you would never hurt anyone!"

Tohru slightly smiled, then got a determined look on her face.

"I want to see her and apologize…" She said as she sat up. Apparently she had done so a bit too fast, as she begun to feel fairly nauseated

"Hey! Lie back down! You just woke up, and you still need to rest!" Kyo said, raising his voice only a fraction as he pushed her back down.

"But Kyo! I need to let her know how sorry i am!" Tohru said, trying to get Kyo's hand off of her head, as he was preventing her from standing up again

"Alright, if you're not gonna stay still on your own, i'll just have to make you!" Kyo said, smiling a tiny bit

"What?" Tohru said, confused

Suddenly, Kyo raised the covers on the bed and laid down next to Tohru, and she blushed a little. He pulled her closer to him as he looked into her brown eyes, and smiled

"Im gonna have to stay here with you so you don't go anywhere" He said

Tohru blushed a bit more and smiled, in other words…she gave in. She couldn't help it, Kyo's smile had the ability to make her knees buckle. So she snuggled up to his chest and went to sleep, or so kyo thought. . .

meanwhile. . .

Shigure, Hatori, Momiji, Haru, Rin, and Ryu were all sitting in the main lobby, trying to get a hold of Kagura

Rin was on her cell phone, repeatedly calling Kagura's phone (which she carries everywhere) again and again, but she would just ignore her calls.

"Dammit, pick up Kagura…" Rin said as she tried calling again

" There's no point, when Kagura's upset, she's really upset. She is going to need some time to cool down, she'll probably be back before dark." Shigure said

"Usually, that would be the case, but if its about Kyo, Kagura always finds a way to loose control of her emotions, who knows what she could doing right now…" Hatori

". . . Kagura really does care about kyo, huh?" Ryu said

"Yes, she has ever since they were little, Kyo's never felt the same way, she knew that in some manner, but kyo has never been in a real relationship like he has with Tohru, so she is really gripping at reality this time." momiji said, sadly

they all sat in silence after that

back with Kyo and Tohru….

Tohru had managed to convince Kyo she was asleep, but in reality, she had a somewhat sneaky plan up her sleeve

When Kyo's breathing became slow and his body was limp, she knew he had fallen asleep. Tohru picked up kyo's arm, that was draped around her waist, and carefully lifted it back to his chest. Once she was free, she got up and out of bed, and snuck outside.

She checked to make sure the coast was clear, then ran out. She saw Ritsu's mother tending to the gardens and rushed over to her

"Excuse me.." Tohru said

She turned around and smiled as she saw it was tohru

"Ah, hello miss tohru, and how are you?"

"Im fine thank you, um pardon my intrusion but have you seen Kagura?" Tohru said

"Miss Kagura….oh yes! She ran off into those woods a while ago." She said

Tohru saw where she was pointing and immediately ran in that direction

"Thank you very much!" Tohru said, as she ran off.

"Wait! Miss Honda! You shouldn't go in there! Its going to get dark soon!" The hostess called out to her.

But Tohru didn't listen

'I just have to find Kagura and apologize! This is all my fault after all!'

"Oh dear…" The hostess became worried

But what Tohru didn't know was that her sister, Ryu, was watching from the window

"HOLY-! TOHRU YOU DUMBASS!" Ryu said before running down the hall from her room to the lobby

"dammit dammit dammit dammit dammit dammit…" Ryu kept chanting before she reached the front entrance, she then stepped outside and went to where the forest started

she stood right where she saw tohru run in and screamed "TOHRU HONDA! GET THE HELL BACK HERE NOW!"

Hatori, Shigure, Rin, Momiji and Yuki all ran out hearing Ryu scream, but at first she didn't notice, and kept yelling

"ARE YOU AN IDIOT! YOU'RE GONNA GET LOST! YOU ALWAYS DO! I THOUGHT YOU'D LEARN TO NOT GO OUT BY YOURSELF! I DON'T WANNA LOSE YOU AGAIN!"

Ryu started to get a bit hysterical, it was at that moment that yuki grabbed her arm and faced her towards him

"Ryu! Calm down please!"

Ryu relaxed herself, then turned to everyone else

she stared for a second, then she went wide eyed, as if she remembered something, and ran back into the building. Everyone else stayed outside

She ran to every room and looked in each one carefully yet quickly, clearly she was looking for something. . . or someone

Finally, she opened up Tohru's room to find Kyo, sitting on Tohru's bed, facing away from her.

Once he heard the door, he turned his head back a little, just enough so he could see it was Ryu, but didn't turn anymore

"Kyo, listen, toh-"

"-Tohru went to look for Kagura, didn't she?" Kyo interrupted, obviously upset

"What makes you say that? I was just gonna say Tohru just went in the woods alone. . . " Ryu

Kyo flinched a bit at the last part, then spoke "Before we…i fell asleep, she was pretty upset about how Kagura found out about me and her, and she wanted to go looking for her. But knowing Kagura, i knew she was probably somewhere too far or too dangerous for Tohru to handle, so i kept her from going…..I guess she snuck away when i fell asleep. Thats probably why she went off in the forest alone, so if you wanna blame me..go ahead…"

Ryu kind of did feel like blaming Kyo, but that wasn't the best thing to do right now. Instead she sat next to him and put a hand on his shoulder

". . . No, I don't blame you. . . "

MEANWHILE…..

Tohru was running through the dense forest

"KAGURA! KAGURAAAA!" Tohru yelled as loud as she could while she ran.

eventually, she stopped and leaned against a tree to catch her breath. But suddenly, she began to cry.

"Kagura….please….i have to tell you…." she whispered through her tears

"Tell her what?" came a woman's voice out of nowhere

Tohru looked up to see a modelesque woman wearing a beautiful red and purple kimono, her very long, black hair being blown in the wind. She was very tall, curvy and had very fair skin.

Tohru looked up in awe at the woman, she seemed….different somehow, somewhat godly

"I take it you are looking for a friend?" she said, smiling

Tohru gasped "How….how did you know?"

"I know many things Tohru, if i couldn't even figure out why you're crying in the woods, i wouldn't be a very good fortune teller now would i?" she said, tohru was surprised

'How did she know my name….?'

before Tohru could say anything, The woman lent out her hand to the girl

"Come, i can help you…" She said

Tohru reluctantly took the woman's hand

The woman pulled Tohru up. Once she was on her feet, the woman released Tohru's hand, but motioned her to follow. Tohru did as she said and followed the mysterious woman.

"Um miss? If i may ask, who are you?" Tohru said, shyly

The woman smiled and looked down at Tohru and replied

"Yuko, Yuko Ichihara, and its very nice to meet you….Tohru Honda"

* * *

><p><strong>OMG! HOLY SHIZNIT!<strong>

**THATS RIGHT! WE HAVE A SPECIAL SURPRISE GUEST!**

**YUKO FROM XXXHOLIC!** (one of the best animus EVER! But not as good as Fruits Basket ^_^)

If you haven't seen the anime, ya should, but if you haven't, don't worry, you wont feel left out

well anyway! Thanks so much for reading and im REALLY sorry for the late update! (again… **-_-**)

**PLEASE REMEMBER TO:**

**REVIEW**

**FAVORITE**

**VOTE ON MY POLL**

**ETC**

kk until next chapter!

PEACE, LOVE, FRUITS BASKET

~furubafancentral


	7. Chapter 7

Hello fans!

SO before i give review credits, i wanted to apologize for being dead for the past few months, but now im back in my game and ready to get back to writing ^^

Thanks to:

Purple Dragon Ranger

littleboo519

Esther -chan

NekoSkittles

for the awesome reviews *achievement get!* ^^

so since its been so long, i wont keep you waiting, heres the next chapter:

While Tohru and Kagura were still who knows where, the sohmas and ryu all did their best to look for her. Ryu however, was getting very worried for her twin sister, but she did her best not to show her fear. For kyo was sitting right next to her, she could already tell he was worried more than she even knew. It would only make him feel worse to break down and cry, so instead, she just kept a supporting hand on his shoulder. Normally Kyo would push away any sympathetic gestures, but who was he kidding, he needed support right now. After all, his beloved Tohru was gone once again, and once again, he blamed himself for not watching her.

"Kyo, please, try to keep your spirits up, just a little?" Ryu pleaded

But kyo just nodded "I can't, i hate this, i hate not knowing where she is or if she's safe…hell i hate it if she's just not with me."

Ryu could relate to how he felt a bit, she cared for tohru as much as Kyo did. But for some reason, she could not help but think of an old friend of hers…..'maybe she'll find her…. she does have a house around here i think…..'

MEANWHILE…..

Yuko kept leading Tohru through the woods, until finally she spoke

"We're here Tohru."

Tohru looked ahead to see a traditional-style japanese house, surrounded by cherry blossom trees, it was beautiful. Tohru stared in awe until Yuko's voice brought her back from her thoughts.

"Watanuki! We have another guest!" Yuko called "Fix up some more snacks!"

All Tohru could think was 'Who is Watanuki, and what did she mean ANOTHER guest?'

I moment later, a young man who looked about Tohru's age stepped out of the house. He wore an apron over a black school uniform. He had black hair, glasses, and he was very tall.

"Damn it Yuko, i don't mean to be rude but i CANT JUST KEEP MAKING ALL THESE SNACKS FOR RANDOM PEOPLE! IM BEING OVER WORKED!" he shouted, obviously annoyed.

"Oh come now, its only the second time today, relax!" she replied, with a laugh

"YEAH BUT IT WAS SIX TIMES YESTERDAY!"

Tohru felt a bit out of place, and wondered if she should leave, that is until Yuko put a hand on her back and smiled at her

"Don't listen to him, go right on in." she said

Tohru hesitated at first, but then walked towards the house.

"Sorry if i seemed a bit rude earlier, im Kimihiro Watanuki." The tall boy said

Tohru looked up at him and slightly smiled

"No, its fine. I'm Tohru Honda, nice to meet you!"

The boy looked at her surprised, as Tohru continued to walk into the house

Watanuki watched Tohru go into the main room, and spoke to Yuko…

"Hey, Yuko, didn't you use to house a girl named Hon-

"Well! Lets not keep her waiting, go get those snacks!" she said

"SLAVE DRIVER!" he shouted as he stomped to the kitchen

meanwhile, Tohru was sitting at a small kotatsu in a very elegant room, waiting for the kind woman to get back. When suddenly, a small black ….. thing hopped up to her. She didn't know what it was….. but he was CUTE!

"Hey! I know you!" he shouted

"Wha- Im sorry but i've never met you before…." Tohru said, confused

"Yes i do your…oh wait! You must be Tohru!" he said

"How does everyone here know my name?" she said

but before he could respond, she heard the door behind her open, and heard a familiar voice.

"Um, hello, shigure? Listen i- . . . . ." Tohru saw it was kagura, talking on her phone, and as soon as Kagura saw her, she did not look pleased…

"Kagura!" Tohru said, relieved to see her

"YOU!" she replied…..clearly not feeling the same…..

MEANWHILE

"Hello? Kagura?" shigure desperately tried to bring back her attention, but couldn't, all he heard was her shout and someone and then she hung up.

Suddenly, Rin ran up to him. "Shigure! I heard you call out Kagura, she called you?"

"Yes, but unfortunately, she hung up without telling me anything, she was going to tell me where she was, but the she started yelling at someone and hung up the phone again…."

"Damn…well ill go tell the others, keep your phone on if she calls back again"

Rin then went to tell the sohmas and ryu, and shigure still stood in his spot, waiting for another call

MEANWHILE

"What are YOU doing here?" kagura shouted

"Oh please Kagura, i just want to talk!" tohru pleaded

"I have NOTHING TO SAY TO YOU!" she repented

"but-

"Now now, why don't we all cool down for a minute….." Yukos soothing voice proclaimed from behind the two girls.

"Why don't we all sit outside, we'll have some tea and we can talk about this little conflict you two seem to be having….?"

Kagura looked at tohru, then turned away and replied

"…fine"

"okay.." tohru added

"Wonderful! Lets all take a seat at the patio" yuko shouted

The two girls walked behind yuko, and tohru prayed that with this talk, she could say what she's been wanting to say so badly…

And thats it!

So sorry this took so long, ive been soooo busy thats its hard to remember to update

So i hope you guys forgive me ^^

so anyways remember to

review

favorite

etc

l'll try to update sooner, bye bye!


	8. Chapter 8

KONICHIWA! (no idea if i spelled that right…)

here is the next chapter!

keep in mind that this chapter is….kinda rushed…and ALOT happens, but idk..

if its bad, im sorry, if not….yay

anyways thanks to:

animefreak220

Estherchan

Purple Dragon Ranger

NekoSkittles

Hidden Courage

littleboo519

for the reviews! you guys have no idea how much i appreciate them!

heres the next chapter! hope you guys like it ^^

disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket

Yuko, Kagura, and Tohru were all sitting out on the patio, an awkward silence filled the air, that is until Yuko spoke…

"So, you two seem to have a problem-"

"HELL YES I HAVE A PROBLEM! TOHRU STOLE THE LOVE OF MY LIFE AWAY FROM ME!" Kagura answered

"Kagura..please.." Tohru said with tears in her eyes

"NO! I DONT WANT TO HEAR ANYTHING FROM YOU!" Kagura shouted back

"Well if you never care to listen to her side of the story, then how will you come to forgive her?" Yuko asked

"…..I don't know if i CAN forgive her…." Kagura said, suddenly becoming depressed

Tohru's heart sank at that moment, she cared for all the sohmas, including Kagura, so the thought that she had hurt one of them, made her want to disappear…

"…..Alright then, since you two are having difficulties dealing with this issue, i'll just have to fix it myself." Yuko said

"What? You can't just make this go away!" Kagura retaliated

"No, i can't, but i can lighten up the situation for you, so that there is an easier way to fix your dilemma, i would like to read your faces…"

Both of the girls looked confused

"You want….to read our faces?" Tohru asked, skeptically

"Yes, its a type of fortune telling i do, and i can tell what your real emotions are"

"Oh….well if you think it'll help…." Tohru responded

"….fine" Kagura said

"Excellent, now since you are going through more emotions than Tohru, Kagura, let's start with you."

"Alright fine, go ahead, i already know what your gonna say, i look sad and angry right?!" Kagura shouted

"Yes, well sort of, you look more…..guilty….and jealous." Yuko responded

Kagura was surprised by her prediction

"Wha-what do you mean?" she asked

"In my opinion, i don't think you REALLY love this boy, i think you were only protecting him from the world, and convinced yourself that you had more complicated feelings than that, feelings of love. And now, Tohru comes and takes your place, only instead of portraying love, she really feels it."

Kagura was silent, she had no idea she would be so right…

"No….thats not…..I-"

"I can tell your trying to lie to me, why don't you just tell us how your feeling?"

Kagura stood, she looked from Yuko to Tohru, Tohru looked sad, yet anxious. Kagura started to cry, then spoke….

"It…Its just….I wanted to be the one. I wanted to be the most important person in Kyo's life, and then…..then you come and do what i only wish i could have done. You truly accept him, and while i accept him as well, you have a charm to you that whatever you do can make kyo smile again, unlike me. He fears the moment that i come near him, but he wants to be close to you every moment….I wish that was me…"

Tohru was so surprised by her words….

"And yet….I didn't really love Kyo, but i guess that's another reason i was jealous of you, because i wanted the same feelings you felt, but i guess i always just thought of him…as a little brother….i realize that now."

Kagura sat back down and looked away from Tohru, blushing at her boldness.

"Alright….im done." she mumbled

"Good job, Kagura. Now Tohru…."

"Actually, i know what i want to say…" Tohru spoke, she also stood and opened her mouth to speak, while trying not to cry

"Kagura, you have no idea how bad i feel right now. I am so sorry that i hurt you the way i did, i never wanted you to find out like you did, i thought you knew. But i guess that's my fault for not telling you. And i never meant to take you away from Kyo, to be honest….i was jealous of how close you two seemed. I felt like you were with Kyo in a way i never could be, because i have always wanted to know more about Kyo, and be closer to him, even now…"

Kagura was also surprised at Tohru's words

"And i…I don't want this to come between us, i think of you as like…another sister, someone close to me who i can go to when i need help. And….i'll do anything to make what i've done right again…because you are family to me Kagura….and i never want that to change…."

Tohru, at this point, no longer needed to cry, she just hoped that Kagura would understand

Kagura just looked at Tohru in utter shock, she never thought Tohru would think of her so kindly, she didn't know what to say.

She stood once again, Tohru worried that she was still angry. But instead, Kagura hugged her. Tohru immediately felt so relieved, she hugged Kagura back with all of her might, and after a while, she spoke

"Thank you Tohru, and im sorry too…."

after a while, they pull apart, they turn to thank Yuko, but they find that she was no longer next to them. Suddenly, she walked out the door with some tea

"Ah, girls, i see you have settled you grievances, i'm glad." Yuko said

"Thank you so much Yuko…" Tohru said

"No problem, it is my duty to keep balance in the universe, this was just part of my job. Now, you two might want to get back to your family, i can feel they are very worried about both of you…" Yuko said

"Your right, we better go Tohru.." Kagura said

"Mhmm" she responded

The girls then headed in the opposite direction from which they came, they waved Yuko goodbye and headed back for the hot springs, holding hands all the way.

"So…Kagura…what are you gonna do now? How are you going to face Kyo now? Are you mad at him?" Tohru asked

"Hmm….I don't know, and i'm not sure, and no im not. I'll try to be as supportive for you and Kyo as i can, and maybe me and kyo can be….friends." Kagura responded

"Yes, i think you guys could be great friends!" Tohru agreed

"You really think so?"

"Yes, i know you can. And Kagura, i want to keep being friends too"" Tohru smiled at Kagura, and she smiled back "Yeah, i'd like that"

They eventually made it back, and arrived to all of the Sohmas and Ryu who were extremely worried about both of them

"Tohru! Kagura! You're both okay!" Momiji shouted

"Yes, we're fine." Tohru said

Ryu ran up to Tohru and hugged her tight "Dammit Tohru, how much do you want me to worry about you…." Ryu said while crying

Tohru hugged her sister tight for a few moments, then she noticed Kyo walking towards her. She let go of her sister and walked up to him

"Kyo…Kyo i understand if you're upset with me, but Kagura was so sad, and i couldn't just leave her to wander alone. And i…i know you said not to put myself in danger anymore but…but" Tohru was about ready to cry, until Kyo took a hold of her hand, she looked at him, he was expressionless..

"….Come on…i need to talk to you.." he said

She was a bit reluctant, but followed him as he lead her away, leaving the other curious as to what he would do.

He took her to a private rock garden a good couple yards from the hot springs, it was very secluded, surrounded by trees and bushes, and also very beautiful

He kept pulling her until they reached to top of a bridge, he then stopped and dropped her hand, but he did not look at her.

Tohru was very worried, she was too afraid to speak, she prepared herself for the worst…

"Tohru…you know what today made me realize….?" Kyo asked

Tohru did not respond, she just waited, until Kyo turned to face her. He had tears in his eyes, he grabbed her waist and pulled her as close as he could without transforming, and leaned his forehead onto hers.

"It made me realize… that we might not be as close as i want us to be…I want you to talk to me and include me in your problems, and not run away without telling me. It's like you said the day you saw my other form, i want to get through life together…"

Tohru didn't know what to think…was he going to break up with her..? Of all the things that could happen, she definitely did not want that….

"And thats why…there's only one thing i can do now…" Kyo then kneeled down, and reached for his pocket

Tohru's eyes widened ten-fold

'Is…is he…'

Kyo pulled out a small velvet box, and inside…was a ring…it was a gold band with small diamonds and then a pink and orange gem in the center, it was beautiful…

"Tohru Honda….will you marry me?"

Tohru was so shocked…so confused…but most of all…she was incredibly, unbelievably happy.

"Kyo…do you really mean it?" she asked, tearing up

"Yes, i want to be closer to you than anyone else, and i want your problems to be OUR problems, i want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Tohru couldn't believe what she was hearing, she couldn't believe she thought Kyo would leave her, when instead…

"Yes….Yes! I would absolutely love to marry you!" she cried as she knelt down and hugged kyo with all of her might

At that moment…something snapped….they waited for Kyo to transform…but it never happened… the couple pulled apart and looked at each other

"Did…did we just break the curse?" Tohru asked

"Yeah, i could feel the spirit vanish…we broke it…" Kyo answered

Tohru then cried even harder than before, Kyo hugged her again and held her as she cried, both extremely happy, not only were they now engaged, but also…free of the zodiac curse.

*GASP!*

haha this chapter really sped the story along didn't it…haha

don't worry, i know it sounds like it but this ISNT the end!

make sure to

REVIEW

FAVORITE

etc.

until next time!

Peace, Love, Fruits Basket

~furubafancentral


End file.
